deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WindMage
Hello Hi WindMage! Long time no see~~ Hey, thanks for your good work! Keep it up! I think, hmm... I'm just happy to see another editor. We rarely get helps from other users, so I'm just glad! :3 Rolf96 (talk) 14:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I did a little bit browsing. I found medallion in Blaze Union. But I didn't find any Medallions in Gloria Union. Rolf96 (talk) 10:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually filling in the Pause Talk section. Sometimes, I also create new pages for the kitn's weapons. There is 168 usable weapons in kitn! And we have 113 kitn weapons pages right now. If I have more leisure time, maybe I'm going to make edits for riviera and yggdra union's pages. :3 Rolf96 (talk) 12:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, this is the picture of Zolgonark as you requested. Me too. I don't feel good if I don't edit anything in a day. Hahaha :3 Rolf96 (talk) 00:27, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me to fix the grammar in Lacrima Castle page? My grammar is not really good. Hehe... Rolf96 (talk) 01:47, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I would like to chat with you sometimes. Hehe :3 If you want to change the table of content, just tell me. Only admins can change it. I like your edit for the Lacrima Castle's page! Hehe :p. Sadly, I don't know any of PM chat system. I only know the Live! Chat on the right side. There will be a new window if you click it. If you close the chat window. The history will be deleted. :3 Rolf96 (talk) 03:41, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Good luck to get the badge! Hehehe :3 Did you know that admins can customize badge? I can make another badges! Do you have any idea for another badges? Tell me if you have any, it can attract new editors Rolf96 (talk) 10:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) An Answered Summon Hello there WindMage! I see you've contacted me on my talk page. I'm sorry if I only replied just now. I've been very busy lately and currently low on resources to contribute to the wiki. However, I did made a vow never to abandon the wiki and so even though I seem to disappear from the wiki, I still check up on it every now and then and I try my best to reply to the users and staff members here whenever I am called upon. By the way, I've taken the liberty of awarding you rollback rights as an incentive for your hard work. - Escutcheon (talk) 15:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Rights Rollback rights give certain users the ability to undo bad edits in just one click rather than a succession of edits and clicks; a tool often reserved only for bureaucrats and admins. For more info, you can refer to this page. :By the way, I can't help but notice your profile pic. It seems you are a pokemon fan as well. --Escutcheon (talk) 23:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) From JayEA I found a website that might be helpful for Riviera pages. http://riviera-gba.blogspot.ca/search/label/Characters JayEA Should Ledah's boss info be on a separate page? JayEA Yeah. And you can't rename categories. Not possible. Don't ask me why. JayEA :If it weren't for you, I might be. XD -JayEA From Crystalmaiden27 Hey, Windy! I'm back~~ You missed me? :3 Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 14:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Heheh.. Thanks. You need to go back to Riviera? Well, good luck Windy~ And don't forget to play Yggdra Union as well XD Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 11:15, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Windy, I haven't played riviera yet... but you can ask rolf for help. She has played riviera before. And she finished it pretty fast. That means she's an expert~ That's why I think she can help you~ Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 09:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Sheesh, your talk page's messy! You should tidy it, or I'll tidy it for you! o.o Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 12:58, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Badges I'm sorry for the late response. My computer got broken. However, I don't know how to edit badges >_<. Could you please ask another user? Rolf96 (talk) 11:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I am familiar on how to create new badges and edit existing ones. What kind of ideas do you have for new ones? --Escutcheon (talk) 13:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) From Rolf96 I saw it. I think we shouldn't affiliate with Purple Heart's wiki. There is 2 hyperdimension neptunia wikis. And I don't want to get any problem. The Yggdra Union wiki old editor is in the other hyperdimension neptunia wiki. Rolf96 (talk) 13:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to help you collecting pictures from Riviera PSP, do you want me to upload them all? Rolf96 (talk) 09:47, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to chat again with you :D Rolf96 (talk) 01:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's okay :D Rolf96 (talk) 03:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) There is many editors lately... I'm very happy! Rolf96 (talk) 01:50, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks to you, I had the idea of those pics because of your previous suggestions. Thanks! :3 Rolf96 (talk) 01:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I've deleted that page. Thanks for letting me know. ^^ Rolf96 (talk) 08:03, February 5, 2015 (UTC) From Rugikara Hi Windmage! Nice to meet you :D Yes, I was the one who did try and rekindle the fire of editing for the Riviera Wiki, I'm glad it's come really far! Sadly due to life, and me being forgetful; I kinda abandoned it, eheheh. I'll try to be around more often now, but no guarantees. Anyway, hope we can work well together! :) Rugi 10:13, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Erm do you mind giving me some time to replay Riviera? It's been..2 years since I last played it, but sure I'll do what I can. Rugi 11:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, pressure is on eh? Oh and also I'll be playing the GBA version so.. sorry if it's a little different. Rugi 11:23, August 26, 2014 (UTC) From Ordene's Shadow Hello WindMage! I'm new to editing wiki's. So far i've only done image uploads, will problably do more later. Hopefully I don't mess anything up lol! Got it, thanks! Ordene's Shadow (talk) 21:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok.Ordene's Shadow (talk) 21:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Is there anything you would want help in? If there is, i'll see what I can find.Ordene's Shadow (talk) 13:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I am currently playing KitN, so i'll go ahead and check those stub articles. Ordene's Shadow (talk) 13:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Do You Still Want That Admin Job? I have no qualms on giving you admin rights since the wiki needs an active admin at one point or another and it would greatly help situations wherein admins like me disappear for long periods of time. Escutcheon (talk) 18:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I can give you moderator privileges but the scope of what you can do with the wiki will only be limited to the forums and message walls of the wiki. From what Rolf96 told me, I understand that you would like to have some access to the tools in wiki design? Only admins and bureaucrat have access to those. If you still want a hands on access to the wiki's design features, I can give you the admin level privileges instead of the moderator one. More about user access levels here. I've been meaning to remove the admin privileges of some of the admins here who have truly abandoned the wiki or at least, demote them into moderator status. I have refrained from doing so as I need to consult this first with my fellow bureauocrats and staff members. And since you're going to be a part of the staff, I'd like to know what you think about this. :Also as for your Gungnir ISO dilemma, I believe Piratebay has a copy available for download if you know how to download torrents. Here's a link. --Escutcheon (talk) 00:58, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, Piratebay is back. ::If you clicked the link I posted, you'll see that Piratebay is alive and well. ::Very well, I've given you admin privileges. Welcome aboard! Escutcheon (talk) 01:34, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, noted. I'll wait for Rev's response as well. Again, welcome aboard and I'm glad to have you as part of our staff. Escutcheon (talk) 01:54, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, good luck with that. ::::Sorry if I am not as active as I should, life is being cumbersome to me for some reason. In the olden Yggdra Union Wiki days, I often disappear for long periods of time as well and find that the wiki is in the same state as I left it. This is not the case for the Dept. Heaven Wiki. Whenever I go on a leave, I find the wiki with fresh new pages and edits everytime I get back. It's quite refreshing and satisfying that the wiki is in such good hands. I'm glad to have people like you around. --Escutcheon (talk) 02:15, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Summoning Ritual Complete Yes, I am here, WindMage. You'll have to excuse my ethereal presence. I've been preoccupied with my battles with the anti-monitor in my realm. Much of my physical form cannot materialize here because the portal between our two worlds are currently obstructed with cheese. So how have you been? Escutcheon (talk) 03:39, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Notice There will be more frequent occasions in which I may make contributions while not logged in. That's really all. WindMage (talk) 16:06, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Over Skills Hey should I add the Tier 2 and 1 Over Skills to the Over Skill page? I can separate the tiers by line (----). Thetmartens (talk) 17:52, July 27, 2016 (UTC) A Notice Hey, WindMage! Sorry I haven't been in here a ton lately, I've been kinda caught up between real life stuff, such as studies and activities elsewhere. I'll try to drop by in the chat more, so we can talk and whatnot whenever I'm here! Thetmartens (talk) 18:09, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Yet another question! Do you know who Serene's VA (English) is? I think it's Julie Ann Taylor, and if it is, That will make me really happy because I think that her VA is the same VA as Caeldori from Fire Emblem Fates. Thetmartens (talk) 00:46, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Do you play SSB4, by chance? Also, if you're wondering how I got here, I was playing Riviera and was looking at the Ripped Page info lol. Good game so far. Xanix (talk) 13:46, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Xanix I have the 3DS version only. My FC is 3798-0406-5672. I'm much more available on weekends. WindMage (talk) 19:23, September 12, 2016 (UTC) A neat update. Hey, Wind. Good news, I'll be able to be here more, hopefully. Bad news is because I got blocked on DBFW. :c In other news, not even 30 minutes ago from typing this out, I managed to actually hunt down a working PSP cart of Yggdra Union! Hey, not sure how this wikia works but wanted to make sure you knew I appreciated your quickstart guide. You asked for feedback so I gave you some :D Peace bro. Thet returns again! Whooooo boy. After a long time of focusing on work and whatnot, I'm finally starting to get a better grip so I can be here more often. Recently I hunted down a Riviera cartridge for the GBA, though I have yet to buy it. I know it's still where I found it, however. So just lettin' ya know that I'll be on more often and helping out with pages during my freetime on weekdays. Thetmartens (talk) 18:15, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Animations for each Riviera OS Hi! how does this look? Feel free to criticize. I intend to do every overskill and every 'boss weapon' attack. http://deptheaven.wikia.com/wiki/Critical_Edge http://deptheaven.wikia.com/wiki/Risoluto http://deptheaven.wikia.com/wiki/Ignis_Spear Toxic alkaloid (talk) 05:22, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Move effects (Riviera) I think it would be good to have a page listing all the move effects in Riviera (e.g. NOT-VIT, F1-ALL, REVENGE, HP-ABS+ etc.) with explanations. Right now some move effects have their own pages, but not all. They don't really seem worthy of their own pages in any case. It'll have to be numbered by the game order, though (that's a challenge...) Toxic alkaloid (talk) 21:12, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ^ That's an interesting point to make; indeed a page that lists every single one would actually be great for the sake of compiling them all. Listing them alongside brief descriptions on how they function all in one page is undoubtedly efficient and provides some level of convenience to users. In fact, I'm totally behind it and you may absolutely go ahead and take the intitiative if you or myself haven't already. That said, I do believe that there is some merit to writing dedicated articles for each of them as well. For one, this allows for categorization. Users will also be able to spare themselves time by simply looking up the specific effect they want to learn more about and it (most likely) pops up as a suggestion rather than having to complete the search and look for it in the List article. Then there's the fact that the separate articles will allow for greater details and better presentation. Say for example a picture/gif can be provided to demonstrate a visible effect, or perhaps within the article there can then be a topic that lists all attacks/OS's that use the effect, with links to the affiliated page (has not been done yet and is definitely something we should shoot for on the new and existing pages). And lastly there's the highly moot encyclopedic technicality that basically everything should actually have its own page (but nobody actually cares, nor is it necessarily the best thing to do in all cases). All in all, I personally think that dedicated articles is the optimal--though not necessarily the most efficient--way to document them, but I'm just one person so blah. If you decide to create a Riviera Effects article, please take into consideration the ideas I put forth and reconsider whether or not the effects are deserving of their own articles. WindMage (talk) 07:35, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Summer update So it's summer for me over here in the northwest, which means I'll be more available to help with pages and whatnot. BTW If you want to chat feel free to hit me up, I'll try to be in the chat room, and I'll pretty much be available from 6 - 5 Pacific Standard Time. That's all I have to say really. Thetmartens (talk) 22:31, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Greetings and a suggestion Hi Raven, I'm from the FE wiki. Though haven't played all of the games in the Dept. Heaven franchise, I still have Riviera: TPL, YU, and KitN greatly contribute to my childhood, so I really admire your dedication to managing and enriching this wiki. If there's anything I can do to help the wiki, like making it more visually appealing, please do tell me. Even if you say you're fine with the current overall design of the wiki, that's totally understandable to me. =] -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:51, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Have just applied the templates I have been working on to a few pages and edited the wiki's CSS, pls tell me if there's something that doesn't fit your eye. I may have gone too far ahead with my priviledge, if so pls do tell =]. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:19, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ^ I actually think the changes are very good. In particular, I like what you did with the Blue Fool's stats table. I did indeed give you admin rights so that you could perform such changes with the CSS as you saw fit, so no worries there. Thank you! WindMage (talk) 00:35, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks, then I'll just proceed with the touch-ups. You know you can always message me if something goes wrong. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 01:57, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Just a checkup Hey Raven this is Thet. Just wanted to let you (and the wiki by proxy, I guess) know that I'm still alive and well, just a tad uh... busy. Anyways, I'm glad to see there's another user here acting as an admin helping you out. Other than that that's all I have to say really right now. Thetmartens (talk) 02:44, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Ahh, welcome back! Good to see you're well and thanks for checking in on us every now and again. Khang has been a great help, and I appreciate any help I can get. You're always welcome here, but don't feel like you have to explain yourself when you go missing for a while, kay? WindMage (talk) 02:51, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Minor Questions Hello! It's been a few months so I decided to check up on the site recently, and I noticed on Malice's page the addition of a last name (Ructor), as well as two pictures from these "discs". What are the discs and where was her last name found, if I might ask? I'm a bit of a sucker for lore and extra data so I'd love to know! Thetmartens (talk) 04:12, April 30, 2018 (UTC) For both questions, I'm afraid I have no idea where her last name came from, nor do I know anything about the disc that is supposedly the source of those two images in her gallery. These contributions were not added by me, and may even have been here before I even joined this wiki. There's a lot of extra background lore and informaton about the series that only the Japanese have gotten officially, so her surname may have been revealed through that stuff. If I'm not mistaken, there's a book predating the release of Gungnir that details concepts (including artwork), development, and ideas for the series up until KitN. WindMage (talk) 15:03, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Ah, I see. I did some research yesterday, and yes, that seems to be the case. But anyways, would you like to be able to contact me more often? I can provide my Discord tag if you'd like to keep in better touch. Thetmartens (talk) 16:40, June 22, 2018 (UTC) From Rhadamantus Hello, and thank you for the warm welcome! I have been using the wiki lately to check some information on the story of Knights in the Nightmare, and noticed a lot of data was missing, so I thought, why not help with what I can? There is a couple of suggestions about the KitN enemy pages I'd like to discuss with you, as well. I noticed the layout differs strongly between entries, some using an infobox while others have a plain bullet list. A single format for all would look better, in my opinion. There are also separate links for palette swaps who only differ in their element and item drops, but the latter aren't documented or well-understood as far as I know. Maybe those links to non-existent articles should be removed for now? That's it for now. Thank you for your good work on the wiki once again, and I will see you around! Rhadamantus (talk) 07:23, August 6, 2018 (UTC)Rhadamantus Admittedly, I've kept the KitN and Gungnir portions of the wiki on the back burner for far too long. This wiki is the consequence of a merge between the once-individual Riviera, YU, and KitN wikis, you know? A lot of what you've been seeing on some of the pages were likely unfinished and have not been touched-up very much since. Sadly, the Dept Heaven Wiki is pretty neglected and I feel that constructing a vast database for the four main episodes and the Japan-only spinoffs is too great a task for just one person. Perhaps between the two of us, we can iron out a lot of the kinks? Now that I've completed basically the entire Riviera and Yggdra item catalogs, I'll likely be giving KitN and Gungnir much more attention in the foreseeable future. WindMage (talk) 01:02, August 7, 2018 (UTC) There are only two contributors active currently? That's tough. Completing and fixing the small things sounds like a good plan for now. I have only played Riviera: The Promised Land and Knights in the Nightmare so far, though, and Yggdra is still in the backlog. I have been cataloguing various information on KitN during a recent playthrough, mostly data on enemies, character talk and weaponry. Most of missing enemy names are written down, and I hope to add the information on their attacks at some time. I can try and write some background info for various characters and antagonists between work, as well. I have to say, this wiki looks pretty good nevertheless, and all the good work put into it shows itself. Rhadamantus (talk) 13:09, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Re: Feedback on page layout Hello again! Both cases look pretty good, although the one where a single tab controls the general content and the infobox sounds more reasonable for weapons. When JavaScript is disabled, though, everything collapses into one page with the headers missing and a general untidy look. Truth be told, my job demands me to present information as concisely and practically as possible, and I can't help carrying the habit into everyday life. Don't let my absence of aesthetic sense influence your good work, though. Rhadamantus (talk) 13:09, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback. I was able to recreate the situation wherein the entire page loses its formatting when javascript is disabled. Thanks for pointing this out to me, as I actually didn't know this happened. However, since this wiki has already extensively integrated the tabs, to remove them would be too much busy-work. I think using the multiple infoboxes works best as it allows for them to be more specific to the game it's being used for, so I might end up doing it that way instead. Still, I haven't decided completely, so I'll give your opinion some thought as well. Here's the cookie I promised! �� WindMage (talk) 00:46, August 12, 2018 (UTC)